gods_origin_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods Origin Online FAQ 2
01. What is Gods Origin Online? A (Answer): Gods Origin Online is an original web, browser MMORPG game. It's the one of the very first games to feature a system where, by staying active, you can get free BR: in this case is Wisdom System. See below for more info. 02. What do you do when you start? A: When you start, follow the main storyline, to help you reach level 25 easily. VIP players could get to 30 easily, though it's not confirmed yet. 03. What is Wisdom System? A: Wisdom System is one of the game exclusive feature! With this system, you can get free BR by idling in this game. From 00:00 to 09:00 you can get double Wisdom! In total, you can get 33 hours of Wisdom each day. Though it's not been confirmed as to how much you need to cap out Wisdom... 04. What are Pyrums? A: Pyrums are one of the currency necessary to help you boost your power. Bound Pyrum can be gotten from Events, but the main Pyrum to complete certain Events and have VIP... you will need to recharge, in order to get it. You need to recharge 12000 pyrums 4 times to get VIP10, and it's good than expected. I expected it to be 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000, and so on... 05. What is Gold? A: Gold is one of the easiest currency that you can get. Try various modes: Guild stuffs, Explorations, Trade Event, World Boss, Gold Dungeon, Alchemy, Arena, Cycle Quests, Plot, etc...to get them! 06. What is Stamina? A: Stamina is your virtual 'energy'. You need that for Plot and Fate. It recharges each 10 minutes by 1, and you get 30 each day at 6:00 and 18:00. Alternately, you can buy Stamina for Pyrums, or recover them from Stamina Potions! 07. Help me! I've found a bug! A: You have to go to Forums, and report the bug there. 08. Help me! Someone is harassing me! A: Report that via Support Center. Please provide images that the user is harassing you or breaking an rule. 09. Help me! Someone is hacking! A: This is more serious matter. If you believe someone is hacking, report that to Support Center immediately, telling them about informations, along with the image. 10. Is there any way I can something? A: It may not be released but if it does, maybe you need to complete a certain quest or accomplishment, or increase your level. 11. How do I level up quickly? A: For your Summoner, try: Blitz Plot/Fate, do EXP Dungeon, Daily Activities, Adventure Encounters, Meditation, Guild Wars, Quiz, Babel (Strangely on get resources menu that option has chinese words), Party Fights, World Boss, Cycle Quest, Raiding in Trade, Arena! For your Familiar, try upgrading them through the same options. You can also level them up quickly with EXP Books. 12. What can you do in Characters system? A: You can do Divination, which can also increase your rarity, Skills, which upgrades your Skills (You have to try Talents if you want to change your Summoner's skills. There are many! You can unlock the rarer tabs in Talents by upgrading your Summoner's divinity through quests), Potentials, which uses PP to increase the power, Kinship, where you can link your characters to another and increasing your power by starting friendship, Runes, where you use your Runes gained through Fortune, to increase your BR of who equips it. 13. With Blacksmith what can you do? A: You can do Upgrade, which increases the power permanently of a part, Craft, which allows you to craft an equip, Inlay, which allows you to put an Gem, Reforge, which refreshes the bonus stats of your weapons, Split, which decomposes the equips for Reforging Stones, Synth, which allows you to combine an gem into an better one, Enchant, which allows you to imbue an Rock for bonus stats. 14. Can you unmount your Mount once you mount it? A: No, you can't. What would the point be to? Hide your mount so you cannot brag that to your friends? If you don't get on your mount, then it's practically useless. There is actually a way, but it was through pure luck. 15. Help, battles aren't working! A: Try reloading, or clearing caches. If it doesn't work, restart your computer or try a different browser. It may be possible that the browser needs to be reinstalled, due to virus. 16. What are Servants? A: Servants are pets that you can use to equip to your fellow Summoner and deities. You can unlock them at Lv.50. There are these options: Servant (shows your servant and you can upgrade the level of your Servant), Fusion (you use Fusion Orbs or other servants. You can upgrade the stars), Reset (You can reset your Servant's attributes), Skills (You can upgrade your Servant's skills here. You can also use the Understand option, which refreshes skills), Companion (this is where you set your servant to one of your companions: Summoner, or Deities) NEW 17. What is Relic? A: Relics are magic items that you can get from the Guild Chest by consuming Merits. Relics increases your BR for a specific type, like ATK type or MAIN type. You can upgrade them by using Rainbow Stones from Guild Challenges and Chests, or you can ascend them when you have the same shards necessary. There are Chains: chaining together relics will give you a bonus! And luckily it's for party, what a blessing! NEW 18. What happened to Daily Trade!? There are so many players now?! A: A recent update allowed for Cross Server for Daily Trade. Now there are many players of which you can choose between! NEW 19. When will there be server merge for Name? A: We don't know. We have to ask Memorylane, though he/she will refuse. I'm sorry! But you can wait. Maybe in the summer there will be. Category:FAQ